A Santa, an Angel, andThe Easter Bunny?
by boscolvr
Summary: Bosco has a very eventful week before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  This is my first fanfic ever, so if it sucks, please just let me know nicely, and I will hopefully improve on any future attempts.  Also, the chapters may be short, but they will be uploaded frequently, if anyone reads and reviews of course, as I have the story finished.

Disclaimer:  Sadly, I do not own TW or any of its characters.  I am only borrowing them for my own pleasure.  Any non-TW characters, however, came from my own demented little brain.

Special Thanks:  Big shout out to CCA who gave me much encouragement on this fic.  If not for her, I probably never would have done this (so if it sucks you could blame her…j/k).

Ok, enough of the chitchat…on with the fic!!!

A Santa, an Angel, and…The Easter Bunny?

Dec. 19, 2002 11:30 pm Locker Room 

"Two days of peace and quiet.  I didn't think this week would ever end."

"Yeah, and I'm spending both days in bed" Bosco replied with a huge grin on his face.  Faith just rolled her eyes at her partner.

"So, who's the latest conquest?"

"Latest conquest?  I'm hurt Faith.  I think I might actually be in love this time."

"Of course you are.  So, what's her name?"

Bosco laughed.  His partner knew him so well.

"Regina.  She's a nurse."

"A nurse?"

"Oh yeah.  She knows just how to heal me" he laughed.

"Whatever Bos.  So, you're not going to the Christmas party?"

"Hadn't planned on it.  You taking the kids?"

"Yeah.  They've been bugging me all week about it, wanting to sit on Santa's lap.  Fred's got the day off so we figured we'd take them."

"Well, I think I'll just stay in bed.  I think I feel some sickness coming on" he smiled.

Faith groaned at her partner and they both turned as they heard the locker room door open.

"Boscorelli!  Good, you're still here."

"What's up Lieu?"  

"I need to see you before you leave" he replied and left the room.

"What did you do this time Bos?"

"I didn't do anything!  I don't think…I mean, I don't remember anything…"

Faith laughed at her partner's perplexed look.  "Yeah, sure you didn't Bosco.  I think I'll head home before the fireworks start.  Don't call me if you need bailed out or anything."

"Funny Faith.  Real funny."

"I try."

Bosco finished changing and headed to the Lieutenant's office.

"Hey Lieu, what's up" he said nervously.

"Bosco, have a seat."

Bosco sat down in the seat the Lieu indicated, nervously chewing his bottom lip.

"I hear you and Sgt. Christopher had words this afternoon."

"If you mean him calling me little man and me calling him a jagoff, yeah, we had words."

"Well, that's not exactly his version, but yeah.  He wrote you up, wants it in your file."

"What!?!  That jagoff!  What the hell is his problem?  He's the one that started it…"

"Calm down Bosco.  I'm not going to put it in your file.  In fact, it's already been shredded."

"Thanks Lieu."

"Yeah, well, don't thank me yet.  I had to do something to satisfy Christopher, so I have a special job for you."

"Which is?"

"Well, you know the Christmas party is coming up."

"Yeah, day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, we need someone to play Santa for the kids."

Bosco's eyes grew large as he stared at Lieu.  "Oh no.  NO!  Not going to happen Lieu."

"You're suits in the closet over there."

"NO!  I'm not doing it!  Put the report in my file for all I care.  You know me Lieu, I have no patience for little kids."

"Well, you better get some.  It's nonnegotiable Bosco."

"But Lieu…"

"Not buts Bosco.  Now, get your suit, go home, and I'll see you in two days."

"Great, just great.  Next time, forget the words, I'll just shoot Christopher instead" Bosco muttered to himself as he got the suit and stormed out to his car.

Dec. 21, 2002 

"I can't believe Lieu did this to me.  Why not Sully?  I mean, he already has the belly to fill this thing out.  And he likes kids, I hate 'em!  Except yours, of course.  I mean, what if someone recognizes me?  I might as well transfer now."

"Bosco, could you shut up for two seconds?"

"Faith, look at me.  I look ridiculous!  I'm never gonna live this down."

"Sure you will.  Before you know it you'll have done something to top this and it'll be totally forgotten" Faith grinned.

"Gee, thanks Faith.  I can always count on you to lift my spirits" Bosco replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome.  Now, spin."

"Spin?"

"Yeah, spin, so I can see if it looks alright in the back."

"If you wanna look at my butt just say so" Bosco teased.

"I'm gonna stick a pin in your butt if you don't do what I say."

"Ooh…kinky.  OW!!!"

"I warned you"

"Ok, ok, I'm spinning.  Sheesh."

"I think you're ready.  The kids are gonna love you."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have Regina loving me right now" Bosco grumbled as they made their way to the party.

"Remember Bosco, be nice, smile, and don't forget to HO HO HO."

"Let's just get this over with."

"I'll let Lieu know you're ready.  Be right back."

Bosco impatiently paced back and forth outside the double doors that led to his torture for the night.  He just wanted this over and done with, and hopefully he would make it out of here before anyone realized who Santa really was.  Faith returned and couldn't help but laugh at her partner.

"They're just kids Bos, they don't bite.  Now, go on, they're waiting.  Go give them you're best HO HO HO."

"I'm gonna HO HO HO you in a minute if you don't quit laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you Bosco."

Bosco gave her the look of death and she just laughed harder.

"OK, so I am laughing at you.  But if our roles were reversed you would be doing the same thing."

"There's an easy way to find out."

"Sorry Bosco, no time.  Now go."

Bosco let out a huge sigh and placed a fake smile upon his face.  "Here goes nothin."  He then stepped through the doors and made his way to his throne, trying his best to disguise his voice as threw out some HO HO HO's and Merry Christmas's.  He settled into his chair and smiled his best fake smile as the first child climbed onto his lap and told him his long list of wants for Christmas.

"Hey Faith, Fred."

"Oh, hey Sully, Davis.  How's it going?"

"Not bad.  We lost Alex and Tatiana somewhere so we figured we'd come join you guys.  And, as Davis pointed out, this table provides the best viewing of our dear Bosco over there.  Not that we enjoy watching him squirm or anything" Sully laughed, with Davis quickly joining in.

Faith stared at them for almost a full minute before she found her voice.  "How did you know it was Bosco?"

"Oh everybody knows.  Christopher made sure of that."

"That little weasel!"

"And, he's got a bunch of guys taking lots of pictures so he torment Bosco later with them."

"Oh great.  And I'm the one that's going to have to put up with him in a bad mood once he finds this out.  I think I'll take a month off."

"It won't be that bad Faith.  It'll probably blow over in a couple of days."

"Yeah, sure Sully.  Maybe for you guys, but I'll be hearing about it for months.  Just great."


	2. Chapter 2

Dec. 22, 2002 

Bosco and Faith arrived outside the precinct at the same time.

"Hey Faith!  How's it going?"

"You're in an awfully good mood.  I figured you'd still be pissed about last night."

"Nah, I don't think anyone even recognized me Faith.  I mean, I never talked to anyone but the kids and no one really paid any attention to me, so how could they have figured out it was me?"

"Um, well, actually…"

Faith and Bosco stepped through the doors and stopped dead in their tracks.

"…the whole department knows."

"What the hell!?!"  Bosco stared at the life-size cardboard cutout of him in his Santa suit and the collage of pictures of him with various kids on his lap.  Underneath the pictures someone had written "BOSCO'S SECRET LIFE REVEALED".

"Who the hell did this?  And how did they find out?"  He turned to Faith who instantly pleaded her innocence.

"It wasn't me Bos, it was Christopher.  He made sure everyone knew and had people taking pictures for him."

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"I didn't know until it was too late Bosco.  I'm sorry."

"That's it.  I'm gonna pound that jagoff's head in!"  Bosco said as he headed for Christopher's office.

"Bosco, wait.  You go after him and he'll be getting just what he wants.  You know he's looking for a reason to fire you."

"Fire, what a great idea Faith."  Bosco pulled a lighter out of his pocket and proceeded to light the cutout and collage on fire.  He then started towards the locker room, Faith staring after him.  Christopher came running out of his office as the fire alarms went off, right as Bosco passed by his office.

"Damn things just burst into flames, never seen anything like it.  Such a pity too, all your hard work Christopher.  Better stay back, wouldn't want you to catch on fire too."

Christopher just stared open mouthed at Bosco as he then made his way on down the hall and into the locker room.  Faith glared at Christopher, and then followed after her partner into the locker room.  Neither saw as Lieu smiled at what he had just witnessed, and then calmly walked out beside Christopher, put his hand on his shoulder, and told him he should probably go home and cool off for the rest of the day.

ROLL CALL

"OK, I'm sure you're all aware by now that Bosco played Santa last night at the Christmas party.  Bosco, I really appreciate you doing that for me.  Now, if anyone has any snide comments to make about that, I will make sure that next year you are playing Santa's elves…tights and all.  And don't think I won't find out if you say anything.  I have ears everywhere.  Now, let's get out there and fight some crime.  Dismissed."

Bosco sat in his chair and watched with a huge smile on his as everyone passed by him to go out the door.  He knew most were having to bite their tongues to keep from making a comment, and he was thoroughly enjoying watching it.  After they had all left, he made his way up to Lieu.

"Hey, Lieu, thanks.  I appreciate that."

"No problem Bosco.  You be sure and let me know if anyone says anything, cause I meant what I said."

"Sure thing Lieu."

"Now go on, you're partners waiting on you."

Bosco walked out and joined Faith, grinning from ear to ear.  This was going to be a great day.

Bosco impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  They had been out patrolling for five hours now without a single call and he was getting bored.  

"Bosco, you keep that up and I'm going to break your fingers."

"This is boring Faith.  How is it possible that we haven't had one single call?  This never happens.  I'd even take a domestic right now."

"Yeah, well, I like the quiet and I don't want a domestic right now so quit wishing it on us."

"Central to 55-David"

"I swear if that's a domestic you are dead Bosco."

"Go ahead central" Bosco said into his radio, praying it wasn't a domestic so Faith wouldn't have a reason to gripe at him all evening.

"Fire at 214 Woodland Road.  FDNY is on the way.  Need you to direct traffic."

"214 Woodland Road, 10-4 Central."  Bosco flipped on the lights and sirens and sped toward their call.  They arrived in less than two minutes to find a house with smoke pouring out and FDNY nowhere in sight.

"Great, we're directing traffic for bucket boys and they don't even have the decency to be here."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon Bosco."

"Yeah, sure, once the whole neighborhood's burned down.  Man, who named this place anyway?  Woodland Road? There isn't a single tree here.  What morons."

 "I'm sure they had a good reason Bosco."

"Where the hell are they?  They should have been here by now.  55-David to Central, what's the ETA on FDNY?"

"5 minutes.  They're coming from their last call on the other side of town."

"Great.  Like I said, the whole neighborhood's gonna burn down and we'll probably get the blame because those morons don't know where the gas pedal is."

Faith just rolled her eyes and continued to direct traffic.  She knew her partners good mood at the start of the shift wasn't going to last.  

"HELP ME!"

Faith and Bosco immediately turned around to see a woman running from the burning house, screaming for help.  Bosco ran to her and tried to get her to calm down.

"My babies!  Oh God, my babies!  Somebody help my babies!"

"Where are your babies?"  Bosco asked the woman, dreading the answer.

"They're in there, my babies, please save them!"

"Where at in there?  How many?"

"Upstairs in their bedroom, please, help them!"

"How many are there?"

"Two, please, they're all I have."

Bosco headed towards the burning house, only to have Faith pull him back.  

"Bosco, no, you can't go in there."

"I'm not letting two innocent kids die Faith."

Bosco pulled his arm from Faith's grasp and ran into the house.  Faith stared after him, praying that he made it out with both kids and cursing the FDNY for taking so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Bosco ran into the house and up the stairs, pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose to try to keep the smoke out.  He could barely see his hand in front of his face the smoke was so thick.  His eyes began to water and he began coughing.  He had no idea which way to go, but he wasn't going to leave without those kids.

"Hello?"  He shouted, and immediately began coughing as his lungs filled with smoke.

"Help us!"

Bosco turned toward the sound and started making his way down the hall.  He found an open door and went in, hoping it was the right room.  He took a few steps and tripped over something in the floor.  As he fell, his head connected solidly with something.  He grabbed his head, cursing, and felt something warm and sticky under his hand.  

"Is someone there?"

Bosco immediately forgot about his head and made his way towards the voice.  He saw two small boys sitting in the corner of the room clinging tightly to each other.  

"Hey, guys.  I'm here to help you ok."

"Are you an angel?"

The question startled Bosco.  "Uh, no, I'm not an angel.  I'm a police officer.  I'm going to get you out of here and to you mother ok?"

"OK."

He picked the two boys up.  "I need you guys to hold your breath as much as you can and not breathe in the smoke ok."

"OK."

"Ok, here we go."

Bosco made his way out the door and back down the hall.  He found the stairs and quickly descended them and made his way outside.  A bus was just pulling up, as were FDNY.  He saw Faith and the mother and quickly took the boys toward them.

"Oh thank God!  My babies!  Thank you so much officer.  Are you guys ok?"

"Bosco, what happened to your head?" Faith asked alarmed.

"About time you guys got here" Bosco hollered as Jimmy, DK, and Walsh ran towards the house.  They just ignored him and continued on about their job.

"Bosco"

"What?"

"Your head, what happened?" Faith asked as she pulled him towards Alex and Kim's bus.

"Huh?  Oh, I fell.  Hit it on something." He managed to get out around a coughing fit.

Alex immediately put an oxygen mask on him, and then started cleaning the cut on his head.

"Just couldn't wait could you Bosco?"  Kim asked.

Bosco took off the mask and was about to reply when Alex pushed the mask back onto his face.

"Leave it on Bosco.  You inhaled a lot of smoke, you need the oxygen."

Bosco kept the mask on and glared at Kim while Alex finished up with his cut.  She just rolled her eyes at him and watched for Jimmy to come back out of the building.

"You'll need to go to the hospital, let them check your lungs and you probably have a concussion." Alex said, drawing Bosco's attention.  "And no arguing because you're not going to win.  I'm just as stubborn as you, and I have Faith to help me" she said, before Bosco could say a word.  He looked at Faith and she gave him a don't mess with me look.  He knew there was no way he was going to win this, so he just sat back and glared at them both.  They both laughed and then started chatting as they waited for the fire to be put out.

Finally feeling that he could breathe without the oxygen mask, Bosco took it off.

"Hey, how are those kids doing?"

Alex and Faith stopped talking and Alex immediately reached for the mask and shoved it back on Bosco's face.  

"They're fine.  Doc and Carlos checked them out.  I don't know how, but they didn't even breathe in hardly any smoke.  You, however, did…so keep the mask on until I tell you to take it off" Alex replied.

The fire was finally put out, with no one receiving any injuries, so Alex and Kim transported Bosco to the hospital, with Faith following behind in the squad car.  

"Bosco, wait here while I get a wheelchair" Alex told him.

"I got two legs, I can walk" he replied, climbing out of the bus.

"Yeah, well, I brought this out here so you're gonna sit in it."  Bosco looked up to see Proctor heading straight for him, pushing a wheelchair.  "Figured he would give you trouble" Proctor smiled at Alex and Kim as she positioned the wheelchair behind Bosco.  

Bosco realized he had no choice but to sit in the wheelchair, as he was surrounded and had nowhere else to run.  He had Proctor behind him, Alex and Kim on either side, and Faith in front of him.  He put a scowl on his face and sat down in the chair.  The women just laughed at him, and Proctor wheeled him inside and into an exam room, Faith following behind her.  Alex and Kim went to fill out their paperwork.

"OK, put this on and then sit on the exam table, the doctor will be here shortly" Proctor told him as she handed him a gown.

"Why do I need to put this on?  It's just my head and lungs, I can just take my shirt off."

"Don't argue with me Bosco.  You need to be thoroughly checked over, so put it on."

Proctor left, winking at Faith on the way out.  Faith tried to keep from laughing, but when Bosco looked over at her she couldn't help herself.  He looked extremely pissed, and for some reason she found it thoroughly amusing.  Bosco was about to say something, but luckily Faith was saved by a knock on the door.  She opened it to find the woman from the fire with her two boys.

"Uh, a nurse said I could find the officer that saved by babies in here."

Faith smiled at the woman and stepped aside to let her and the boys in.  "Right over there."

Bosco immediately started fidgeting as he became overwhelmed with nervousness.  He hated it when people made a big deal out of something that wasn't a big deal.  

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my babies and they wanted to meet their angel."

"Their angel?"

"Yeah.  They watch too much Touched By An Angel.  They thought you were that angel of death, Andrew, but now they think you're their guardian angel.  Anyway, this is Nicholas, and this is Zack, and I'm Josie."

"Uh, nice to meet you" Bosco said.  He looked over at Faith for help, but she just looked at him and shrugged.  Bosco turned his attention back to the boys as they climbed onto the exam table and proceeded to hug him.  He awkwardly hugged them back, grateful when their mother took hold of them.

"Come on boys.  Let's leave the nice officer alone now and let the doctors fix him up ok."

"He doesn't need a doctor" Nicholas said.  "He's an angel.  Angel's can heal themselves, right?" he asked, looking at Bosco.

Bosco didn't know what to say, he wasn't good with dealing with kids.  He looked over at Faith, and she walked up to Nicholas.

"Of course they can.  But, sometimes, they don't want people to know they're angels, so they have to act like any other person and let the doctors heal them."

Bosco couldn't believe Faith was encouraging this.  

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone your secret." Nicholas whispered to Bosco.

He then took his mom's hand and they all left with a final thank you to Bosco.

"Faith! How could you do that?  You just lied to that kid.  Now they think I'm an angel."

Faith smiled great big at Bosco.  "Did you really want me to burst his bubble Bosco?  He was so happy.  I couldn't break his little heart.  Besides, you can just add it to your list of secret lives.  Santa, Angel, who knows, maybe you'll be the Easter Bunny next" Faith laughed.

"Cute, real cute Faith.  Next year, I'm making sure you get to be Santa."

Faith just laughed and then left as the doctor came in.

"You haven't changed yet."

"All I need to do is take my shirt off" Bosco replied, peeling off his shirt.  "I don't know what Proctor was thinking, saying I needed to change into a gown." 

The doctor just smiled and shook his head as he looked over Bosco's chart.  Apparently Proctor was trying to have a little fun with the officer.  Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with her.

"Ok, let's get you checked out."

An hour later, Bosco and Faith were headed back to the precinct.  It had been suggested that Bosco stay overnight so they could keep an eye on him because of his concussion, but he promptly refused.  He and Faith changed into their civvies and headed out.  

"Maybe you should stay with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Bosco, you have a concussion.  Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Bosco turned and smiled at Faith.  "Oh, someone will.  All night long I'll be getting tender loving care.  I have my own nurse you know."

"You're still with her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing.  I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"You ok to drive home?"

"I'm fine Faith."

"Ok, ok.  I'll C-ya tomorrow."

"Cya."


	4. Chapter 4

Dec. 23, 2002 

"So, you finished your Christmas shopping yet Bos?"

"Almost, I gotta get something for my Ma.  I was thinking jewelry this year.  You mind if we stop by Miller's Jewelry on our lunch break?"

"Nah, that's fine.  Why don't we go now?  That great sandwich shop is right next door, we can do lunch there."

"Sounds good.  55-David to Central."

"Central, go ahead."

"Request permission to go 10-63."

"10-4 55-David, permission granted."

 Bosco pulled up outside the jewelry store and he and Faith made their way inside.  Bosco had decided that he was most likely going to get a necklace for his Mother, so they made their way to that section of the store.  They spent about five minutes looking through the wide selection before Bosco finally decided on a heart made out of entwined flowers with MOM written in the middle of it.

"You think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she'll love it Bos.  You did good.  Didn't know you had it in you."

"I still have a few surprises in me" Bosco said with a smile.  He paid for his selection and put it in his pocket, and then they turned to leave, only to be stopped dead in their tracks.

A van had just pulled up outside the store and two men dressed as Bunny's jumped out.  

"Oh great.  You and your comment about the damn Easter Bunny." Bosco said, as they quickly hid behind a display case.

"I said you would be the Easter Bunny."

"Yeah, well, apparently they misunderstood."

"Guess we'll just have to set them straight."     

The owner of the store, Dale, just stood behind the counter and waited for the men to come in.  He had already hit the silent alarm and knew he could trust Faith and Bosco to keep things under control.  He had been robbed many times in the ten years he had been open, and Bosco and Faith had handled many of those robberies.  

"Hands in the air old man."

Dale put his hands in the air and smiled at the men.  "Evening boys."

The two men looked at him like he was crazy.  "What the hell you smilin' at old man?  Huh?"

"Just figured it was better than frowning, that's all.  What can I do for ya?"

The two men exchanged looks.  This was not how their robberies usually went.  "Well, for starters, you can give us all the money in that register there.  Then, you can bag up all the jewelry."  The apparent leader told him, throwing a bag at him.

"Sure thing." Dale said, as he opened up the register and began filling up the bag.  "Interesting outfits you got on there boys.  Trouble finding Santa outfits?"

"Yeah, something like that" the leader replied, glaring at his partner.

Dale finished emptying the cash drawer, and headed for the jewelry cases on the side of the store opposite of where Bosco and Faith were.  Both robbers, thinking no one else was in the store, stood facing Dale, their backs to Bosco and Faith.  Since Dale was being so cooperative, both had relaxed and had their guns down at their sides.

Bosco and Faith slowly made their way out from behind the display case they were behind and crept up behind the two men, guns drawn.  Bosco nodded at Dale, who then pretended to accidentally drop the bag he was holding.  He bent down to get it, putting himself out of the line of fire.

"Well, well.  I think rabbit season just opened up boys.  What do you think Faith, feel like rabbit for lunch."

The two robbers swiftly turned around, raising their guns, but the guns were quickly knocked out of their hands and they promptly found themselves on the floor.

"Guess you should have paid more attention to that police car sitting out there huh?" 

Bosco said, as he reached for his cuffs.  Faith already had her perp cuffed and was trying to pull him to his feet.  Suddenly, the door to the store opened and something was thrown towards them.

"What the hell was that?"  Bosco asked.

"Guess YOU should have paid more attention officer" the robber replied laughing as smoke began to fill the store.

Bosco's lungs were still sensitive from the day before, so the smoke quickly sent him into a coughing fit.  His grip on the robber loosened and the guy broke free of him, pulling on a small oxygen mask that had been hidden in his costume.  He also grabbed the knife he had hidden on him and turned toward Bosco who was coughing uncontrollably.

"Gee officer, seems you got confused.  I do believe it's pig butchering season" the robber laughed as he plunged the knife into Bosco's side.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW!!!  Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it!!!  You are all so sweet.  Hope you like this chapter.

************************************************************************

Faith, who had been struggling to get her perp to stand, had not seen that Bosco's perp had managed to break free.  She did, however, hear Bosco's scream of pain and immediately reached for her gun as she turned in Bosco's direction.  She had barely even gotten her gun out of her holster when a gunshot rang out and the perp fell to the floor with a huge hole in his chest.  

"That'll teach you to mess with me."

Faith turned to see Dale standing behind the counter, shotgun in hand.  

"Figured you might need some extra fire power since none of your friends have managed to get here yet.  I got this one covered, you check your partner."

Faith let go of her perp and radioed for a bus as she raced to Bosco's side.  His eyes were closed and he was having difficulty breathing.

"Bosco?  Bos, can you hear me?"

"Faith?"

"Yeah Bos, it's me.  I got a bus on the way, you're going to be ok."

She glanced over at the perp and knew that he was dead.  She was about to look away when something caught her attention.  "Bos, hold on, I'll be right back."

"Don't leave…"

Bosco didn't even get his sentenced finished before Faith was back at his side and placing something over his nose and mouth.  He tried to push it off but Faith pushed his hand away and held the device in place.

"Leave it alone Bos, it's an oxygen mask.  It'll help you breathe."

Bosco didn't know where Faith had managed to get an oxygen mask, but he was too tired to think about it.  He just breathed in the refreshing oxygen and listened to Faith's reassuring words as he slowly drifted off into the darkness.

As Bosco's eye's drifted shut, police cars and ambulances came screeching to a halt outside the jewelry store.  The third perp, who had gone back to the van after throwing in the smoke bomb, was quickly apprehended.  Doc, Carlos, Alex and Kim quickly made their way inside.  As Doc and Carlos went to check the perp, Alex and Kim got started on Bosco.

"What the hell took you so long?" Faith asked angrily.

"There was a car accident, had the whole street blocked.  We had to get it cleared up before we could get through" Kim replied while starting an IV on Bosco.  Alex was checking Bosco's side.

"Where did the oxygen mask come from?" Alex asked.

"Perp had it.  They used a smoke bomb, must have planned on using it all along."

"Guess he didn't need it anymore.  He's dead." Carlos announced.  "Need some help?"

"Yeah, how about getting our backboard for us so we get Bosco out of here."

Carlos went and retrieved the backboard, and Bosco was swiftly loaded into the ambulance and taken to Mercy Hospital. 

The waiting room was full of police officers, EMT's, and firefighters, all of whom quickly stood as the doctor approached them.

"How is he doctor?" Faith asked.

"He's going to be fine" the doctor replied with a smile.  "The knife slightly nicked his liver, but we were able to repair it quite easily.  He will be sore for a while, and he'll need to take it easy so his body can heal, but he was really quite lucky.  He did inhale quite a bit of smoke, so we're going to keep him on oxygen for at least 24 hours, but no permanent damage was done.  I would suggest he avoid going into any more smoke filled rooms in the near future though."

"Bosco take it easy?  And not go into any burning buildings?  You have any restraining device we could put him in for a few weeks?"  Jimmy asked.

Everyone laughed, knowing Jimmy was totally right.  They were all relieved that Bosco was going to be ok and were more than willing to let out their stress by making quips about him.  Faith just shook her head as everyone took potshots at her partner and turned back to the doctor.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure.  He's still pretty out of it, so don't be surprised if he doesn't even realize you're there."  The doctor led Faith to Bosco's room and then left her alone with her partner.

"Hey Bosco.  Can you hear me?"

Bosco's eyes slowly slid open and he turned to look at Faith.  

"Hey partner.  The doctor says you're gonna be ok."

"Like I'd let an overgrown bunny bring me down" Bosco replied with a smile.  

"Yeah, what was I thinking?"  Faith watched as her partner struggled to keep his eyes open, but eventually letting them slip back shut.  "Go back to sleep Bosco, I'll come back tomorrow ok."

"OK."

Faith left her partner and joined everyone back out in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Sully asked her.

"He's fine.  Still has his sense of humor.  He's out like a light again so we might as well go home, come back tomorrow after he wakes up."

Everyone agreed and headed home with the assurance that they would be contacted if Bosco's condition changed.  Faith left her number at the nurses desk and Proctor assured her she would call if there were any changes in Bosco's condition.


	6. Chapter 6

December 24, 2002 

Faith walked into Bosco's room to find him sitting up in bed watching TV with a scowl on his face.  It immediately changed to a smile, though, when he realized Faith was there.

"Hey Bosco, how you feeling?"

Bosco quit smiling and rolled his eyes.  "My side is killing me, it hurts to breathe, and these idiots keep poking me like every five minutes!  How am I supposed to relax and rest if they keep bugging me?  And they tell me I'm not getting out of here for at least 2-3 more days, so I get to spend Christmas lying in a hospital bed, being poked and prodded, and trying to choke down nasty hospital food.  Yeah, I'm feeling just peachy."  

"I'm sorry Bosco.  Hey, how about I bring the kids by tomorrow afternoon and we'll bring you some real Christmas dinner and spend the evening?"

"I seriously doubt the kids want to spend their Christmas evening in the hospital Faith."

"Actually, they're the ones that suggested it."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  They said since you couldn't come to us, we would come to you."

Bosco couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face.  Faith's kids were great, and they had really accepted him into the family.  "Ok, great.  Could you go by my apartment and pick up the presents then and bring them here?  They're in the living room on that table by the window."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Great.  Hey, shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Lieu gave me the day off."

"Oh, well, don't you want to spend the time with the kids?"

"They're at Fred's parents today.  You trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just don't want to feel that you have to stay here and baby-sit me."

"I'm not babysitting you Bos."

At that point there was a knock on the door, and Josie, Nicholas, and Zack came into the room.

"Hi.  I hate to bother you officer Boscorelli, but the boys and I heard what happened and the boys wanted to bring you something."

Nicholas and Zack ran to Bosco's bedside and Nicholas held out a small, gift-wrapped box to Bosco.

"Open it!" the boys said excitedly.

Bosco looked at Faith, who just smiled at him, and then slowly took the box from Nicholas and opened it.  Inside was a small, blue, guardian angel pin.

"It's to help protect you like you protected us.  Mommy explained to us that you're not really an angel, but that you do protect people, so we wanted to get you something to help protect you."  Nicholas told him while Zack just smiled at him.

"Thank you, it's perfect.  I'll wear it every day."  Bosco told the two boys, trying not to let himself show all the emotion he was feeling.

"Told you he'd like it!"  Nicholas told his mother.

"Yes you did.  Now, how about you two wait outside for Mommy so I can talk to Officer Boscorelli ok?"

"Please, call me Bosco."

"Ok, so I can talk to Bosco."

"OK, bye Bosco!" both boys called as they left the room.

"Bye."

"I'll go keep an eye on them for you."

"Thanks."

Faith followed the two boys out the door, leaving Bosco and Josie to talk.

"Well, I told the boys you aren't a real angel, but I'm really beginning to wonder."

"Excuse me?" Bosco asked confused.

"The jewelry store robber, the one that was killed, he was my ex-husband."  Bosco stared dumbfounded at Josie and was about to say something, but she cut him off.  "Just, let me finish before you say anything.  I've been on the run from my ex-husband for the past year.  He became an alcoholic and started taking drugs so I left him.  When I left, he told me that he was going to kill me and my kids, so I moved here thinking he wouldn't be able to find me.  Yesterday morning, he called me, told me he was coming to kill the boys and me.  I immediately hung up and started grabbing what we would absolutely need so we could leave when I smelled smoke.  The house was already on fire, and I know he's the one that did it.  I don't have any proof, but I know.  Luckily, you came along and we all made it out ok.  I'm glad he's dead because now I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder and worry that he's going to find us.  I just wanted you to know that so you would realize what a difference you have made in our lives in two short days.  You may not be a guardian angel, but you are an angel to my family, and we will never forget you."  Josie then turned and walked out the door, leaving Bosco speechless, something that rarely happens.  

Faith walked back in and stopped as soon as she saw the look on her partners face.

"Bosco?  Bos?  Earth to Bosco."

"What?"

"You ok?  You look kind of…spacey.  What did she say to you?"

"You're never going to believe this Faith…" Bosco then repeated everything that Josie had just told him.

"Wow, small world."

"Yeah.  You think they'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Bos, I think they'll be just fine."

"I hope so."

"Hey, I gotta go pick up the kids.  You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good.  I think I just need to take a nap."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Epilogue 

The Yokas family joined Bosco in his hospital room for Christmas, as did his Ma and Regina, and a joyous time was had by all.  The nursing staff was not overly joyed by the wrapping paper strewn about the room, but decided to let it slide, seeing as it was Christmas.  

Josie, Nicholas and Zack spent Christmas at Josie's parents as they had already planned to do.  Luckily, Josie had already sent all the presents to her mothers, so Christmas was not ruined by the fire.  Nicholas and Zack, though more than thrilled by all their new toys, spent the day making sure everyone had heard the story of the angel who had saved them.   At the end of the day, a late Christmas present was delivered to the boys…a cute little puppy.  What did the boys decide to name their new best friend?  Well Bosco of course! J

Author's Note:  Ok, I know I kind of copped out on the whole Christmas day thing, but I really didn't wanna try to come up with what kind of presents they all got for each other b/c I really am not good at picking out stuff for my own friends, and family.  Sorry if the ending disappoints anyone.


End file.
